The Secret Admirer
by Soar Vandergeid
Summary: When Raven receives a letter adressed to her and containing a poem she doesn't know how to react or what to think. What she knows, though, is that she doesn't want the others to know about it. But unfortunately for her, they are not going to be kept in the dark willingly. Problems arise and the dark sorceress will have to deal with them! Rated K .


Hey guys! :D

I'm back with a new Teen Titans story! Yup, I am!  
This one is going to be centered mostly on Raven and should be multiple chapters long, I still don't know if it's going to be longer than the last one I posted or not but I hope you'll enjoy it! ;)  
Here is the first chapter were the plot is being placed  
Prepare to be surprised!  
Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Each morning was usually the same, dictated by a simple routine that she would repeat each day after waking up. She always woke up early, earlier than any other titan. Robin did not count of course as he barely slept and stayed up all nighters repeatedly, though recently Starfire had been able, with immense efforts, to convince him to get his quota of sleep. But she would be the first one to wake up, always right before dawn, then she would teleport up to the roof and stay there, half meditating half sleeping, until the sun had completely risen in the sky. She would then teleport back to her room and meditate some more until she felt satisfied she was ready to face the challenges of the day. Challenges, by the way, almost all directly related to a certain green individual who apparently greatly enjoyed teasing her. It was usually around seven o'clock at that time, she would leave her room, often a book in hand, and go straight to the kitchen to boil some water and make some tea. Then, until the others, and especially "the grean bean", as she mentally called him though she would never confess to it outloud as it would please him far too much to know she had awarded him with a nickname, as stupid as it was, until they woke up she would read while drinking her tea. She relished these moments of calm and silence, even though sometimes she had the strange impression that something was missing, until they were broken either by the arrival of someone or by the sound of the alarm.

At about eight, Robin would enter the kitchen, followed not long after by a still sleepy Starfire. It had taken the other titans no time at all to understand what it meant, even the supposedly "greatest detective's apprentice" wasn't as good as he thought, after a period of teasing, ranging from a few minutes for Raven to a long number of weeks for the other two nitwits, they had simply accepted the fact that their leader and the tamarean princess were now an item. The dark girl thought the time they got together was long overdue anyways. Then Cyborg would come in and that would usually start the noisy day, he would greet everyone with a cheerful smile and offer beacon, pancakes, et caetera and start the breakfast. The last one to come in was always Beast Boy, always yawning and complaining that it was far too early to wake up. To Raven's great displeasure though, the green titan did not stay sleepy for long, after his usual ruckus provoked by Cyborg, he would start his "Annoying Raven daily schemes" and make her either blow him out of the window or leave the room until the next time she would be hungry. After that she would go back to her room to read and meditate a bit more before beginning her daily chores. During the course of the day she would cross the path of the others a few times but she generally managed to get them to leave her be before getting annoyed. Sometimes she would be forced to go shopping with Starfire or to participate in the team trainings, but it was still bearable. This was the routine that had been usually giving rythm to her day. Usually.

That day when she walked in the kitchen with a large book under her arm she noticed something was different, something that was not supposed to be part of her routine. At first she thought it was nothing of importance, at least nothing that could matter to her, but as she neared the table she understood differently. Lying on the large table in the living room was a small white enveloppe. It wasn't strange to receive mail for the Titans, of course it wasn't often, but it did happen sometimes. A few packages, fan letters or bills were left in their mailbox and the A.I. that Robin had programmed to protect the tower would then be in charge of transporting them, after a thourough threat check, to the living room so that they received them immediately. That is why at first she thought it was a simple bill or a fan letter for either their leader or the extremely porpular alien princess. But as she read the recipient's name written in blue ink with a gracious handwritting she froze. She read it once again, not believing her eyes. She immediately thought about a prank but what reason would Beast Boy have to write a letter for that? And if it had passed through the security checks it couldn't be dangerous in itself, could it? Curiosity quickly took over her and she sat down at the table, taking the small white enveloppe in her hands. Her name was written on the front side, not her Titan name, no, her real name. The letter distinctly said : To Rachel. The first question that popped in her head was who could have written a letter to her? A fan? Possible but not very probable. An elaborate prank from on of her teammates? Also possible, but for what purpose? Her family? Impossible, why was she even hoping something like that. Who else then? But she had no answer.

The second thing she thought about was what the letter was. She knew it couldn't be a simple bill as she had not signed any contract, so what? She did not spend much time trying to fgure out it's content and preffered to open it instead. She very neatly tore the upper part to open it and noticed there were a few folded sheets of paper in it which she slowly took out. Again, on the top of the folded paper was written in blue ink : To Rachel. She stared at it for a few long seconds before slowly opening it, her hand trembled slightly as she was trying to suppress the strange feeling of excitement that was slowly growing. She unfolded the paper and the curved blue letters written by hand on the blank appeared before her eyes. They were seperated in paragraphs and from the first look she recognized the form, it was a poem. But who would write a poem and what's more to her? The question died in her mind as she read the first words.

As I first set my eyes on you,

I'm lost; I don't know what to do.

To me you're a complete alien,

Coming from another planet.

Goddess lost in the world of men,

An angel fallen from heaven.

And as you pass by you leave me

With, in the heart, a strange aching.

Yet you're so far away, from my heart.

Yet you're so far away, unreachable.

I wanna shout your name.

I wanna grab your hand.

I want to yell out to you,

To tell you I love you.

But you're so far away, from my heart.

But you're so far away, unreachable.

You are my sky, my horizon,

You are the border of my world.

I could stare at you all my life,

I swear I would never be bored.

I do want you with all my heart,

You strike me to the core, but yet

When I try to reach out to you,

I find myself unable to.

'Cause you're so far away, from my heart.

'Cause you're so far away, unreachable.

I wanna take you in my arms,

I wanna kiss your sweet sweet lips.

Oh I want to learn to know you,

To be able to make you laugh.

But you're so far away, from my heart.

But you're so far away, unreachable.

I often dream being with you,

Sitting there and simply talking.

Speaking about irrelevant things,

And you, you just keep on smiling.

Just the two of us, you mesmerizing.

Just the two of us, each minute passing

To me there is no other star like you,

Always shining so brightly,

Perfect image of beauty.

I want, I try, to get closer to you.

I would rise so high, I would fall so low,

I love you more than you will ever know.

As soon as she had read it completely, she read it again and again, making sure each word was engraved in her mind, before folding the paper and placing it back in the enveloppe, which she hid in her cape. If Raven knew one thing, it was that she could not at any cost let any of the others know she had received a letter nor let the read it. She then prepared herself some tea and as she was sitting in the couch, drinking it, she repeated the words to herself again. She was so enthraled by in her thoughts that she didn't notice Robin and Starfire until the Tamarean princess jumped in front of her to embrace her in a hug.

"Good morning dear friend Raven!" She exclaimed, making the sorceress jump back a bit before regaining her composure.

"Oh, hello Starfire, Robin. I hadn't heard you coming in." She simply said as she nodded to the leader while patting lightly the alien princess's back to signal her she wished her a good day too.

"Yeah." Scoffed lightly the boy wonder. "I noticed that, you were holding your cup without drinking it since we came in." He had a mocking smile on his face, to which Raven replied by not replying.

"What a joyous morning!" Exclaimed Starfire as she poured some mustard in her cereals. Raven refrained from laughing at Robin's disgusted expression but almost chocked on her tea when he spoke again.

"So, what got you so distracted Raven? It's not everyday we manage to catch you offguard…" Questionned the detective. _Crap!_ Swore Raven internally. _If I let anything slip, he won't overlook it… I have to be very careful…_ She turned towards him before replying.

"Nothing special, I was simply lost in my thoughts. I didn't realize it had been so long." She replied. Robin nodded, not pressing further as he was pouring himself some coffee, but Raven knew she still had to be careful, his deduction skills were far to keen for his own good. She finished her tea as ever cheerful Cyborg and, surprisingly, a laughing Beast Boy came in. He had apparently made a good joke and was happy with himself.

"Hello y'all!" Exclaimed Cyborg. "How d'ya sleep? I, for your information, slept like a tombstone and am ready to roll today!" He added with a large smile.

"I slept very well thank you." Replied Starfire with a large smile of her own. "And you friend Beast Boy?" The teenager previously known as Garfield Logan turned towards her and raised both his thumbs.

"Strangely, I never slept so well!" He said. "I even managed to get up early, see?"

"Yeah." Commented the sorceress with a scoff. "I think that's your personnal record!" Robin and Cyborg laughed in turn.

"Well you know what Raven? I feel so good this morning that I'm not even going to argue with you nor with Cyborg, I am simply goign to enjoy my breakfast." The half machine man looked at hjis friend with wide eyes and Raven couldn't refrain a light chuckle this time.

"Well I'm happy to see you are going well at least." She added with irony. Beast Boy didn't reply and simply took out some tofu that he started to cook alongside Cyborg's bacon, without even complaining. Raven quicked an eyebrow before opening her book and continuing from where she had stopped, doing everything possible not to think about the letter. Of course, not everything always goes as planned and as soon as Robin had finished his breakfast he walked towards the centrat computer and looked at his mails, thats when the sorceress realized the mistake she had made. Indeed she had managed to evade his questions up 'til now but she had completely forgotten to erase the mail notification on the computer. She felt all colors drain instantly from her face and struggled not to choke at that precise moment, prayin that he by chance wouldn't notice. She was out of luck unfortunately as he soon spoke the words sh dreaded.

"Uhm, guys, was there any mail here this morning?" Asked the leader as he turned toards the table. Raven got up discreetly and after putting her cup away in the sink she slowly walked towards the main door, hoping to reach it in time. Of course she could have teleported out of the room but then it would surely have given her out, and she didn not want to be caught with a poem destines to her in her pockets. And if she decided to burn it the others would pester her until she conceited defeat. The only escape was to try to poker face her way out of this situation.

"No Robin, I have not had the chance to encounter any when we came in." Replied Starfire. Cyborg nodded negatively and Beast Boy uttered an incomprehensible 'no', almost spitting tofu all ove the table.

"Strange…" Commented Robin, looking back towards the screen.

Raven almost sighed in relief that he hadn't asked her, she was almost at the door, but as always she had rejoyced to early. As she was about to cross it, the door closed.

"Raven…?" Asked the familiar voice of Cyborg behind her. She cursed internally and slowly turned her head around to face him, putting on her best poker face.

"Yes Cyborg?" She asked politely. Too politely. She saw his eyes narrow and Robin start to turn towards her. She had to think fast. "Could you please open the door, I would like to go back to my room and meditate." She added in a more unfriendly tone. She thought for an instant that it wouldbe fine, but it was already too late, Cyborg had a mischievous grin on the face.

"Why are you trying to run away? Are you hiding anything?" Asked the cyborg, her increased heartbeat resounding in her chest. _Damn it!_ She cursed once more. She had forgotten he could monitor her from anywhere in the tower, he surely had noticed her increased heartbeat when Robin had asked the fateful question. She thought about teleporting away but she knew it would do her no good, especially Cyborg wanted to satisfy his curiosity and Robin backed him up, so she took a deep breath and, keeping her face expressionless, replied to him.

"No, what makes you say that?" As soon as the words escaped from her mouth she knew she was screwed, she saw Cyborg's smile becaming even more wicked and Robin's eyeslits on his mask had narrowed almost to the point of disappearing. She sighed in a resigned tone and turned around completely. How was she going to get out of this?


End file.
